


in a flash

by georgiehensley



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Drabble, First Kiss, M/M, the flash au, this is really short sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6345280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“in case i don’t make it back.” dalton says with a faint, shy smile, and then he’s gone once again, leaving mackenzie to stand and blush.</p>
<p>or, the first time dalton kisses mackenzie is completely out of the blue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in a flash

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write more dalton/mackenzie fic and this was all i could think of. so, flash au, yay. (aka where dalton is barry and mackenzie is caitlin... i don't ship snowbarry but somehow i can't picture mackenzie as iris, so yeah, he's caitlin instead.)

normally, dalton changes and zips off to fight the latest metahuman without any hesitation. this time, for some reason, he reappears at s.t.a.r. labs just moments after leaving, standing right in front of mackenzie. before the glasses-clad boy can say anything in reaction, dalton’s kissing him, and it ends so quickly that for a moment, mackenzie swears he’d used his superspeed.

“in case i don’t make it back.” dalton says with a faint, shy smile, and then he’s gone once again, leaving mackenzie to stand and blush.

as always, though, he _does_  make it back.


End file.
